onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Beach Party Event
:Introduced with Version 1.28, the Beach Party Event is an event that adds new, dice, costumes, homemarkers, and a brand new method of play to the game. :The 2018 Beach Party Event is a seasonal event that ran from July 25th, 2018 - August 31st, 2018. Overview :A quiet day at the beach is interrupted when a monster seagull starts his rampage through the shoreline! Will , , & be able to stop Big the Jonathan before he can eat all the fish in the sea?! *The goal of the event is to defeat Big the Jonathan, an extremely powerful seagull on the panels. All four players must work as a co-op team with multiple new rules and Hypers in order to either deplete Big the Jonathan's health to 0 or last 50 chapters without all players being KO'd. Unlike any other event, the game is not based around Norma 5 and is based solely around defeating Big the Jonathan, who more or less serves as a raid boss of sorts. The current story can be viewed here. Co-Op & Rule Changes :Beach Party is the first ever event to feature co-op. Each player will work together as a single team to defeat the boss on the map. Players will not be racing for Norma against each other but will instead reach maximum Norma at level 5. The player will then need to defeat Big the Jonathan to win the game or lose if all players are KO'd at the same time. In order to achieve success, the player should work together to coordinate the best team they can, before the start of a match. As the event relies on cooperation, it is quite difficult to complete the event alone, with a CPU player. The complete list of changes are as followed: Changes *All Stars, Wins, Normas, and panels are shared. *Both Norma checks (Wins & Stars) are always enabled. *The player cannot adjust the field events. *New Recovery stats are calculated by the formula: Recovery = (base recovery + attack - evade). It should also be noted that if the recovery value is greater than 6, it will count as a 6. (If the player has an 8. They will have to roll a 6 on one of the first 3 recovery rolls to recover) *The player will choose a role before the start of a match. *Chapter 30 will remove all panels and leave them as panels until chapter 40. *Wins Requirement is doubled and Stars requirement is multiplied by 1.5 Roles :Unlike any other event prior, the Beach Party event features a unique way of playing, with each character being designated to roles and ranks. The roles are Attackers, Guardians, and Supporters, each of which features their own special abilities. Each character will receive a rank of A-E and a prebuilt deck to accompany their role. It should also be noted that the decks will be altered to give a better deck for lower rank characters. Hypers :Along with their new deck, player's will also have their normal Hyper card replaced with a unique event only Hyper specific to their role choice. The Hypers are specifically designed to boost the passive abilities of the role and aid the player in defeating Big the Jonathan before chapter 50 after the completion of Norma 5. The Hypers can also be transferred between players with . If this action is taken, the Hypers will remain as the cards they were when they were originally drawn. As a result, an Attacker can end up with a Supporter's Hyper. Big the Jonathan and his Feathered Fiends :Big the Jonathan is the boss on the board during the event, who will appear anytime the player lands on a panel. Jonathan has 0 DEF and -4 EVD; his HP starts at 60 by default, however it is modifed by the player's role decision: +5 for each Attacker, -5 for each Guardian (max 80 HP, min 40 HP). Jonathan also starts with a +1 ATK stat that will increase every ten turns. Unlike other bosses, Big the Jonathan also attacks first, unless battling against an attacker. Big the Jonathan also has two secondary abilities. *'Terror from Above': Every 2 turns random panels will turn into panels. On chapter 40, all panels but and warp-move panels will stay as boss panels. *'Field events': Jonathan can use field events and certain card effects to harm the player. Overtime, he will start replacing them for stronger ones. *It should be noted that Jonathan Rush will override the Attacker ability to attack first. :Big the Jonathan also brings some special seagull NPCs with him. While there are normal seagulls present on panels, the player might also encounter costumed seagulls with different stats. The seagulls are worth 2 wins instead of one. New Items *The five items in the event reward counter are all unique items rewarded via random drops from playing Co-Op games, and can drop even if the players don't win. Items rewarded from the global counter will not count against this total. *The outfits rewarded are costumes, not colors. *As of Version 1.28.1, sunglasses will drop upon winning a Co-Op game. In addition to all the sunglasses from the 2017 Summer Event, sunglasses have been added for every character released since then. Like the previous summer, the player will receive sunglasses for the character they are playing as at the time of victory. ; Added Sunglasses ; Unique Rewards from Random Drops Global Counter Rewards :Like the 2017 Summer Event, the 2018 event also features a global counter on the main menu of the game. As Big the Jonathan takes damage in online games, his global health decreases. Starting at 3 million HP, once a certain amount of damage is dealt, new items were unlocked for all players. ; Countdown Category:Events